Chrono Wiki:Media
Below is the Chrono Wiki policy on media files, including Uploading and Usage. Due to certain copyright laws, it is encouraged that these guidelines are followed when uploading these type of media in the Wiki. If any rules are violated, the file uploaded will be deleted and the punishment will follow depending of severity of the media. For the guide on uploading and related markup, see and . General *Any files uploaded onto the wiki should serve a purpose and reason for upload. If no page uses them in any way, the file will be deleted. *To upload files, use the . Audio *Sound files must be in .OGG formatting. *Only music samples related to the Chrono Series are allowed for upload. *If you upload a music sample, make sure it is no longer than 30 seconds and of no greater quality than 80kbps. You may be required to alter the file. Tutorial are available online if you don't know how. *You may NOT upload official game soundtracks. This constitutes major copyright infringements. *You may upload any remix of a song but you must obtained the remixer's permission. *You may upload any remix you make yourself and any voice acting you may have (such as a spoken article or an interpretation of a character's voice). Please categorize it correctly to prevent deletion. *All music files are to be categorized as Category: Music Media. Images *Game covers, screenshots, official art, or any other picture of something that Square probably made is assumed under fair use on this wiki since they are not being used commercially. Thus, you don't need to check to see if you can use it or not. *Yet the following images are subjected for Deletion as well as further punishment: **At any time no form of Hentai or pornographic material are allowed to be uploaded **Any copyrighted image: ***That Someone other than Square or one of Square's designers made ***Which are not categorized correctly ***You didn't obtain permission to use it **Racist or obscene pictures **Goatse or other shock images Fanart *Fanart you made yourself are allowed to be uploaded into Chrono wiki. Please categorize your uploaded fanart as such.(Category:Fanart) *If you wish to upload fanarts and pictures made by someone other than yourself, you must first obtain permission from them before uploading. They own the copyright, and using their fanart does not qualify as fair use because it is not canon, and also disrespectful to the artist. *If it is uploaded without permission, or without including the appropriate copyright templates a "Deletion Template" will be added to the image and you'll have a week or so to get permission to use the image. If you fail to do so, the image will be deleted. User Images *If an image is 100% self-created or a photograph you have taken, categorize it as Category:User Images. Under Licensing you may release it under the Creative Commons or another compatible license, release it into the public domain, or decide to keep it copyrighted. *If an image is only partially self-created, like it uses copyrighted material in some form, but then alter by the user (e.g. desktop backgrounds, character collages, etc.), it must have a fair-use rationale and be categorized as as either Category:Fair use images or Category:Fair Use Images not made by Square. *If an image fails all the above, but you would still like to use it, please upload it to an external image hosting website like photobucket. If it is stil uploaded to the Chrono Wiki, it will be deleted and you will be given a warning. Copyrighted Images *Any copyrighted image uploaded must have fair-use rationale and must be categorized as Category:Fair use images. *Any copyrighted image that does not have rationale, such as random anime/cartoon or game images, must be uploaded to an external image hosting website. If it is uploaded to the FFWiki, it will be deleted. Hentai *Anyone who uploads even one Hentai picture will be permabanned. There will be NO exceptions! Video *The Chrono Wiki is able to upload videos and embedded them for use in articles. *You can look for a video on YouTube and use the tags to put them in articles. *Due to the installation of videospace, the following policy is to be followed: only the Chrono Series related videos that are allowed within this wiki. *Videos that can be included are gameplay videos, such as tech sequence videos, how-to videos and the like. All other videos, especially those that use media not related to the series, will be deleted. *All videos in the videospace are to be categorized as Category:Videos Media